Old Habits
by ShatteredPrisms
Summary: Robyn knew her life was average. Fell into the same habits, every single damn day. She saw it coming from a young age, even. But . . . she never saw this coming. Never saw him coming. Rated M because I'm paranoid. BEWARE: FLUFFY! in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What about this, Robyn?" I spun around, searching for Rachel. She was in the lingere section, which happened to be right next to the juniors'. Yes, I have to shop in the juniors section, and I'm twenty. She was holding a lacy black pair of panties that made me want to die. How could someone even hold those and not be flushed a bright shade of pink? Just looking at them . . .

"Rachel, put those back! Now!" I hissed, even though that was exactly what she wanted me to do. Later she'd laugh about how red I turned.

"But you'd look so sexy in them!" And then there was a girlish giggle from behind me. I ducked my head and reached over the rack, snatching the panties - if even that, it was just a strip of cloth - away from Rachel and tossing them onto a rack. It was a teenager that was giggling at us, and she was still laughing when we brushed by.

"You may be my sister, but I'll kill you if you don't let go of my wrist." I rolled my eyes and did what she said. We were standing in the middle of the aisle now, and Rachel laughed openly. "I know you're still a virgin, but yeesh!" she whispered, knowing I was sensitive about my love life - or lack thereof.

"Shut up. Let's just go, before we both end up on YouTube." We hurried out of the store (at my urging) and ended up back home, wishing we had lives. But we're annoyingly average . . . so . . . yeah. See, we were both from small-town Nowheresville, and were planning on going to a depressingly boring community college. I couldn't afford a better one.

Rach could, but she didn't need four years of college education to fulfill her dream of being a Disney dancer. She'd taken ballet from three to eleven, then added alternating courses of jazz, tap, and vocal lessons. And as one of her high school electives, she'd taken dance line. She'd trained her entire life to be a dancer.

Plus she looks just like Anna from _Frozen._

Me: No life plan whatsoever.

It was depressing. Like my life in general. "We could go for a walk," my friend offered, pacing the carpeted living room floor of our apartment. I looked over at the window and pulled the curtain back.

"In the middle of the night? No." I let the curtain fall back into place. She plopped down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I refused to look at her. I just _knew _she was doing a puppy dog face.

"Pwease, Robby? I'll be yow' best fwiend?" A groan bubbled up in my throat. I was a sucker for the puppy dog face.

"No. I don't like the dark, you know that," I moaned. Actually, I was terrified of the dark. My imagination comes in handy when it comes to drawing and writing. Other than that? Not so much. "Besides. You're already my best friend."

Rachel sighed and draped herself over the other end of the couch. "We are both in desperate need of fresh air. And Prince Charmings. One to get your panties out of a wad. Ohhh," she muttered, fantasizing again. I rolled my eyes.

"My panties are not in a-"

"Hey! We could go for a drive! We can roll the windows down so we can still get some fresh air. See, it's a compromise! We both get what we want!" I groaned again. No friggin' way. Why did she have to be so smart?

"Uuuuuggghhhhhh."

* * *

My eyes flicked to either side of the road, even though I wasn't even driving. Rachel put on her blinker and turned right, sliding me around in my seat. You'd think a person who was afraid of everything out there would _stop_ going out there, like Columbus from that movie _Zombieland_ said. But I'm just too stupid or braver than I thought. It's most likely the latter.

My hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and my bangs fell a little past my eyebrows. It was annoying when they were that length, because they were just long enough to mess with my eyes but not long enough to sweep on either side of my glasses. Ugh.

Rachel glanced over at me, a smirk on her face. "Would you stop fidgeting? We're fine." I couldn't. ADHD sucks. Then thunder roiled across the sky, and I jumped. What the heck? _Well, it is April._ I thought impulsively.

"I wonder if Thor decided he needed to come back to Midgard," Rachel joked, sensing my nervousness. What better time to make an _Avengers _reference? I laughed and rolled the window up before it started to rain. I had no intention of being on edge _and_ fully saturated in rainwater. Lightning streaked across the sky, and I could no longer see the moon. I like the moon. It provided a reflection of the Sun, which was like a giant flashlight.

"Geez, can we get back home?" I asked, tapping my fingers methodically on my leg.

Then the car turned a flip. Or three.

* * *

"Owww."

I wiggled out of my seatbelt, and my head hit the roof of the car. "Go for a drive, she said. It'll be fun, she said. DAMN!" I clawed my way out the window, managing to pick up another _thousand_ pieces of broken glass in my palms. "Rachel! Rach, are you alright?" I called, shaking blood and glass out of my hair.

"Yeah, I'm good," she croaked from somewhere on the other side of the crushed tin can of a car. How am I even _alive _right now? Oh well, the past is in the past.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY." I yelled. Well, had to let some of that out. Good I did it now. I leaned on the guardrail of the empty road, silently thanking every deity I'd ever heard of in history class. "Rachel, are you _sure _you're alright?" I called again, cradling my left arm against my chest. It was numb, and adrenaline didn't help. Maybe it wasn't broken. Maybe. Optimistically.

Rachel walked into view. Well, more like limped. She was better looking than me, more than likely. Her hair was tangled and her palms and knees were scraped, but that was all. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay. How are you? Is your arm broken?" She rested on the railing next to me, eyeing my wrist. I shrugged.

How in the world . . . ?

"How did we manage to do a flip?!" I demanded at the air. Rachel shook her head. And then she pointed over the car, into the dark sky. "What? What's . . ." I gaped at the giant cloud. Frozen rain started to pour from the sky. I shielded my face with my hand. Lightning struck the ground not fifty feet away from us, and then another time behind us, even closer. My hair stood on end from the electricity in the air. Then there was a crash, and I was knocked over by a sudden wave of . . . a sudden wave. I don't know what _kind_ of wave . . . STOP NAGGING ME!

I landed on my back, thankfully, but I still jostled my arm. "Shitfuckingass!" I shouted out, panting. Owwwww . . . Black danced in front of my eyes.

"Maiden! Are you alright?"

_DAMN._


	2. Filler Kinda Sorta

**A/U: I should let you know, I have NO IDEA where this story I going. I think it's going to be based on Robyn and - WAIT! I SHALT NOT GIVE IT AWAY! As I was saying, based off of Robyn and *Mystery Love Interest*'s relationship!**

* * *

Rachel whimpered.

I would have, if I hadn't been completely incapable of any sounds. One of my favorite super heroes was standing. A. Few. Feet. Away. I imagine my mouth was hanging open to the point of it being scary. No, this isn't real, I'm dead. I'm high. I'm high. I'm . . . staring. Oops.

"Are you alright?" Thor repeated, helping Rachel to her feet. I scrambled and stumbled and sputtered to my feet, leaning on the guardrail again.

"I'm fine," I said finally, gasping for breath. Those two words seemed to be an effort.

"You just fell out of the sky," Rachel said, dumbfounded. Me too. On the verge of hyperventilating? Almost. "A second you weren't there . . . and then you were. You saw that, Robyn?" I nodded in the affirmative. Even though I could hardly believe it myself.

"Midgardian maidens still amuse me!" He boomed, and then I was knocked backwards again.

"Fuck! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" I shouted. It was the same type of shockwave as Thor's, only . . . colder, I guess. I knew what it was, and I wasn't happy about it. Well, actually, Loki's pretty hot, so . . . Not that he's attracted to bland human girls like _moi_.

Thor laughed and helped the both of us up again. There was a crater a couple dozen feet away, but it was hard o pay attention to anything. My arm was throbbing, and I was losing _a lot_ of blood from my knees, hands and scalp. Little pebbles from the asphalt and glass from the car windows bit into my skin, but I ignored it. My feet stumbled over themselves, even though I was standing still. Or - at least, I was trying to.

I fell sideways - I _made_ that possible - into a rather solid object. Thor. "Oh, sorry," I breathed, attempting to right my terrible equilibrium. I barely managed the words, like a moment ago, only this time it was from the pain rather than the shock.

"Quite alright, maiden." I would've smiled, but I couldn't. Rachel noticed, too.

"Robyn! You're not okay! We need to get to a hospital." But I was on my way to the ground; my knees had given out. "Hey!" She caught my arm, but it didn't keep me from bumping my arm again. It hurt like hell.

"Owww," I groaned, laying my head back on the ground. Little dancing spots obscured ninety percent of my vision. My ears rang loudly, and when I saw Rachel's mouth move, no sounds came out. Then I felt my body relax, and I blacked out.

* * *

There was still a dull throbbing in my arm.

Of course, where ever I was, it was a major improvement from the middle of the road. My back didn't hurt quite so badly. I managed to twitch a finger before the wolves descended. "Robyn! Hey, she's awake!" I breathed out a huge breath, and I hadn't even realized I had been breathing so heavily. "Can you hear me? You okay?" I moaned and nodded weakly. There was an odd sick feeling in my stomach. I'd only had that feeling once, when I was on a cruise and got seasick.

"Dammit." I opened my eyes and blinked. A lot. My vision was a bit blurry. "Did I - what happened?"

"You passed out. Duh," she replied matter-of-factly. I would've rolled my eyes had my head not been pounding. "Well, after you passed out, Tony came and picked the four of us up, and so here we are at the Tower -"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me we're _IN_ our favorite movie - only it's real life? Or I'm seriously tripping right now." Rachel nodded. "And - wait, FOUR of us? So . . . Loki _did_ show up? Why's he on Earth? I thought he was an outlaw. He _shouldn't_ be outlawed," I added as an afterthought.

Rachel glanced behind her. "I should let the others explain," she muttered, as if to herself. "Can you walk? By the way, your wrist is fractured." I looked down at my right wrist, and sure enough, it was in a cast. "And you have a mild concussion." That explained the headache.

"Yeah, I can walk. Help me up, please." Rachel grabbed my good hand and pulled me into a sitting position. The room spun for a second, but I ignored it and pushed myself up so I could stand next to my friend. Well, next to her shoulder. I was at least four inches shorter than her 5'5" frame.

She supported me so I could walk to the door and out into the open. There were two sofas facing a coffee table, and the entire wall opposite was a window. There was a fireplace, too, and a warm glow emanated from the center of it. "It's aliiiive," called a familiar voice. Familiar as in, I'd heard his voice in a movie.

All of my favorite superheroes were in the same room. Well, except Batman. He wasn't there. But the rest of them were!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I know this was a really short chapter, sorry! Constructive criticism is welcome! Leave your comments . . . in the comments . . . Um, yeah. **

**Also, who should I pair Rachel with? It's either going to be Tony, or Thor. And that's not to say I'm not putting Robyn with one of those two! But I don't want to tell you! **

**Just put who you think it is in the comments with your *CONSTRUCTIVE!* criticism, preferred Rachel pairing, and anything else you may have to say! Thanks!**


End file.
